Вода, кругом вода
by Wulfila
Summary: Мизумачи и Котаро случайно встретились в бассейне, и что из этого вышло.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Вода, кругом вода.

Автор: Wulfila

Беты нет…((((

Персонажи: Котаро, Мизумачи

Размер: Драббл

Жанр: юмор

Рейтинг: PG

На Крэк-фест

Котаро не понимал, как его занесло в городской аквапарк. Он не особо любил купаться, из-за воды его совершенная (как он считал) прическа приходила в полнейший беспорядок. И сейчас благодаря одному неадекватному парню, его с ног до головы окатило брызгами. Кстати, парень был смутно знакомым, кикер припоминал, что видел его в составе какой-то из команд. Тут это нечто выскочило из воды и начало подпрыгивать и кричать о чем-то, дико размахивая руками. Котаро на всякий случай попятился, а вдруг заденет? При таких мышцах и длине кикер сомневался, что переживет это столкновение. Нет, хиляком он не был, но жить все же хотелось…

Тем временем, Мизумачи перестал общаться с публикой, а именно вещать на весь бассейн, какая хорошая вода, какой чудесный день (какой чудесный пень, какой чудесный я и песенка моя!). Оглядевшись, он приметил знакомое лицо. Совершенно не задумываясь где и при каких обстоятельствах он мог видеть этого дико чем-то недовольного парня, со свойственной ему энергией, он тут же оказался рядом с бедным Котаро, который просто не успел сбежать.

«Привет! Чего такой хмурый? Пошли плавать! Пошли, пошли, пошли! Это веселоооо!!!!»

И не дожидаясь ответа, потащил парня в воду. (На дно морское…) После того как Котаро три раза стащили с горки, два раза скинули с вышки (на которую насильственным методом затащили) и один раз почти утопили, он наконец смог уцепиться за бортик. На все попытки Мизумачи отцепить его, Котаро отпинывался и возмущенно булькал что-то подозрительно напоминающее «Это совсем не шикарно…» и «Отстань, садист!»

Мизумачи осознал тщетность своих попыток и просто сел рядом на бортик. Поболтав ногами и искоса понаблюдав за булькающим Котаро (которого изредка накрывало волной от того самого «болтания ногами»), он наконец предложил:

«Тебе помочь вылезти? Ты что-то булькаешь, а я совсем не понимаааю! Если ты вынырнешь, я думаю, мне станет понятнее!»

Взгляд Котаро не предвещал Посейдоновцу ничего хорошего. Ни в ближайшем будущем, ни за всю оставшуюся жизнь. Которая, кстати, по планам кикера, должна была закончиться прямо сейчас…

Придя домой, Мизумачи грустно вздохнул и поплелся к телефону, жаловаться Какею, что его первый раз в жизни кто-то почти утопил…(И конечно уговорить его сходить завтра с ним)

Котаро пришел домой довольный, не смотря на неважный вид волос, и тут же пошел звонить Акабе. Конечно, чтобы сообщить о том, что он самый шикарный кикер даже в воде, и что он готов доказать это Акабе в любое время дня и ночи. (Но лучше конечно завтра днем в том же бассейне)


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Вода, кругом вода. Сайд стори 1

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Какей/Мизумачи

Размер: Драббл

Жанр: юмор

Рейтинг: PG

Когда Мизумачи позвонил ему поздно ночью и голосом умирающего хомячка начал на что-то невнятно жаловаться, Какей испугался. Он наплевал на позднее время и сон, быстро оделся и через весь район понесся к нему домой. Дверь открыла мать Мизумачи и сказала раскрасневшемуся от бега Какею, что ее сын заперся у себя в комнате.

Мизумачи долго не открывал, что-то невнятно бормоча про «нечестно» и «вовсе не шикарно». Когда Какей пригрозил выломать дверь, это чудо все-таки открыло и впустило лайнбэкера в комнату.

Оглядев товарища с ног до головы, а затем, осмотрев его комнату, Какей решил, что Мизумачи в кои то веки окончательно свихнулся. Сам блондин был в плавках и ластах, голова растрепана больше обычного, глаза краснющие и отчаянные. По всей комнате были разбросаны полотенца, маски с трубками, в центре валялся полуразобранный акваланг. Заглянувшая в комнату мать Мизумачи только покачала головой и сказала, что оставляет своего непутевого сына на попечение более разумного товарища.

Сам Мизумачи тем временем уселся на кровать и принялся сворачивать из полотенец и одеяла подобие кокона. На вопросительный взгляд Какея он не обращал внимания, только изредка поднимал голову и смотрел на парня глазами того самого хомячка.

Какей не знал, что и подумать. Что могло настолько выбить парня из колеи? Увидел кого-то выше себя? Встретился с семпаем, и тот слил на него всю свою депрессию? Но при чем здесь ласты, плавки и акваланг?

Мученически вздохнув, Какей подошел к кокону и осторожно присел рядом. Кокон издал тихое шебуршание и прилег к нему на плечо. Парень осторожно погладил кокон, не до конца уверенный, плечо он гладит или спину (а может бок?). Получив в ответ благодарное сопение, Какей решился задать давно мучивший его вопрос.

«Что случилось?»

Он так и не понял, как Мизумачи смог так быстро распутаться. Блондин уложил его на лопатки и сел сверху, безумно сверкая глазами. Какей мягко говоря не ожидал такой резкой смены обстановки, поэтому не нашел ничего лучше как вопросительно посмотреть на друга. Взгляда друг не выдержал и издав обиженное «Уууу!» уткнулся носом в шею окончательно прибалдевшего Какея. Полежав так немного (Какей боялся делать резкие движения при буйном психе) Мизумачи сбивчиво начал рассказывать, что с ним приключилось.

Из сбивчивого повествования, то и дело прерываемого восклицаниями типа «Чтобы со мной сделали такое, да еще и в воде!», «Он ведь даже ниже меня!», «Я к нему по дружески, а он!», Какей понял, что сейчас убьет этого идиота.

Мизумачи тем временем закончил рассказ пламенной фразой «Я не проиграю, я буду много тренироваться! Посейдонов так просто не победить! Ты ведь мне поможешь, правда?... Какей?...С тобой все в порядке?»

«Грррррр!!!!» голубоглазый парень сам не знал, что умеет издавать такие звуки. Резкий рывок, и вот уже блондин припечатан к кровати, а над ним нависает водный демон с яростно сверкающими глазами. Все, что смог выдавить Мизумачи, было тихое «Ох». Тем временем, Какей набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и (поцеловал) разразился грозной тирадой.

«Ты идиот несчастный!!!! Совсем мозгов лишился!!!! Ты хоть представляешь, как меня напугал?! Звонишь посреди ночи и невнятно начинаешь что-то говорить! При этом тон у тебя, как будто тебя как минимум избили, как максимум изнасиловали!!!!»

Постепенно до блондина начал доходить смысл сказанного. На лице появилялись поочередно удивление, раскаяние и радость. Посмотрев на восседающего на нем Какея, блондин резко подался вверх и (поцеловал уже!) заключил того в медвежьи объятия.

«Ты волновался за меняяяя? Спасииибо!!! Ты лучший! Какееей!»

При этом он начал кататься по кровати и бедный Какей то и дело оказывался (снизу) в опасной близости от края кровати. Испытывая жестокую кислородную недостаточность, он все-таки умудрился выдавить.

«Я поня…л. Можешь…уже от…пустить!!!!»

«Прости, прости! Ты в порядке? Нужно искусственное дыхание?»

«Мизумачи…Просто…СЛЕЗЬ С МЕНЯ!»

Блондин тут же отскочил от кровати на метр, споткнулся об акваланг и опять свалился на многострадального друга. Какей же отнесся к этому философски. Похоже, сегодня Мизумачи его все-таки добьет…

А блондин просто боялся пошевелиться. Больше всего на свете он боялся по-настоящему рассердить Какея. Поэтому, когда он почувствовал движение, он сжался, приготовившись к худшему. Вот сейчас его скинут на пол и Какей скажет, что не хочет его больше видеть, и уйдет. А Мизумачи останется один. «Ну уж нет, я его не отпущу! Даже на колени встану, если понадобится!»

Какей почувствовал, как напрягся блондин, и улыбнулся, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные светлые пряди. Все-таки мозгов, а точнее наблюдательности, ему точно не хватало. Мизумачи замер, не веря в происходящее. На него не сердятся? Его не бросят? Его простили?

«…Какей?»

«Так куда ты там хотел завтра идти, нечисть несчастная?»

«В бассейн. А ты правда пойдешь со мной?»

«Куда ж я денусь…»

«Правда-правда?!»

«Да пойду, я пойду…»

«Уррррра! Я тебя обожаю!» полез обниматься.

«Мизумачи…» смущенно. А потом полузадушенно. «А теперь… СЛЕЗЬ УЖЕ С МЕНЯ!»


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Вода, кругом вода. Сайд стори 2

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Акаба/Котаро

Размер: Драббл

Жанр: юмор

Рейтинг: PG

Акаба сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, гитара покоилась у него на коленях. Парень сидел в темной комнате, его руки безвольно висели по бокам – вдохновение оставило его и не спешило возвращаться. За весь вечер он не смог извлечь из инструмента ни одной путной мелодии, видимо у него наступил кризис жанра. Или он просто слишком долго не видел эту «шикарную» ошибку природы…Сам Акаба не знал, в чем причина: от депрессии он не страдал, жизнь с таким другом как Котаро скучной не могла быть по определению, тренировки проходили по плану, он даже побил свой рекорд…

Парень лениво повернул голову и посмотрел на экран компьютера, где на заставке красовалось их командное фото (Котаро установил, когда последний раз заходил к нему «помочь с уборкой»). Все стоят большой кучей, только они немного впереди – лидеры, основа и начало всему, дух, разум и сердце команды. Они сплели эту паутину, и как бы они это не отрицали, их гармония безупречна.

«Фью…Ну и где шляется этот идиот? Я звонил ему уже два раза…»

Телефон разнес по комнате гитарные рифы, которые сплелись в мелодию Котаро, и Акаба толкнул кресло, подъезжая к аппарату. Прикрыв глаза, представил себе любимую позу кикера – нога вперед, расческа к волосам…

«Это было просто шикарно! Я его так уделал! Я тебе говорил, что я самый шикарный кикер? Говорил? Вот! Завидуй мне, ибо ты так не можешь!»

«Фью…Ты слишком шумный…Ты сбиваешь мой ритм…»

«Опять ты со своей фигней! Я тебе дело говорю, причем тут ритм?! И вообще, попробуй только не согласиться, что я шикарный!»

«Эх, полный диссонанс…Ну, и что ты опять натворил?»

Акаба сильно пожалел, что задал этот вопрос уже через минуту. Через пять, он начал делать дыхательную гимнастику, чтобы успокоиться. К счастью Котаро, он закончил свой монолог (большая часть которого состояла из заверений, какой же он шикарный) через семь минут, как раз когда терпение Акабы подошло к критической точке. И закончил он его весьма оригинально.

«Почему каждый раз, когда я с тобой разговариваю, у меня создается впечатление, что ты занимаешься сексом по телефону?»

Акаба подавился воздухом и закашлялся. Отдышавшись, он все же выдавил нечто отдаленно напоминающее «Что?!?!?!»

«А то, что ты дышишь в трубку так, как будто бежишь дистанцию!»

«Хм, я просто борюсь с желанием ее повесить.»

«Ах ты!!! Тюфу на тебя, тьфу,тьфу!»

«Прекрати плевать в трубку, а то это будет третья за этот месяц, которая не вынесла такого варварского обращения.»

Котаро плеваться перестал, зато начал обиженно пыхтеть, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ.

«Фью…Наконец то эти немелодичные звуки закончились…»

«Чего?! Ладно, ближе к телу. Ну, что думаешь?»

«Неритмично…»

«При чем здесь это?!»

«При том, что меня ты бы так не смог…»

«Ты считаешь, что я слабак, и не смогу тебя уделать?»

«Наконец-то наши частоты совпали.»

«Завтра. Утром. В бассейне. Не обсуждается!»

«Фью… Обиделся?»

«Да нет, с чего бы. Меня только что обозвали ничтожеством, нисколечки не шикарным, и вообще лузером. В честь чего мне обижаться?»

«Хм, не припомню, чтобы такое говорил…»

«Это потому, что ты извращенец, занимающийся неизвестно чем по телефону и все это время думавший о моем шикарном теле, вместо того, чтобы слушать, что я говорю!»

«…Котаро, ты хлорки наглотался?»

«Ты завидуешь моему телу, так как я самый шикарный парень в команде и …»

«Завтра. Утром. В бассейне. Я тебе докажу, насколько ты заблуждаешься.»

«Оооо, шикарно, мы разозлились?»

«Фью…Вовсе нет. Просто пафосность твоей мелодии иногда достает.»

«У меня есть на это все основания, что я твоего тела не видел?!»

«Интересно, где ты его видел. И кто из нас извращенец?»

«Я не подглядывал за тобой в душе!!!!!»

«Я что-то говорил про душ?»

«Черт…Не шикарно…»

«Фью…Попался.»

Если бы Котаро мог сейчас видеть улыбку Акабы, он непременно сравнил бы его с Чеширским котом, обожравшимся сметаны. Если бы Акаба мог видеть красное как помидор лицо Котаро, он бы послал свои принципы к черту и просто набросился бы на парня. Он знал о своей слабости, и до сих пор разговоры по телефону были выходом. Можно было дразнить кикера сколько угодно при этом не рискуя увидеть поджатые мягкие губы, которые хочется попробовать на вкус, или обиженный взгляд.

Как он будет сдерживать себя в бассейне, когда есть полный доступ «к телу», Акаба еще не придумал. И боялся, что никогда и не придумает. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что внимание кикера не будет концентрироваться на определенных частях тела гитариста.

«Что, придумываешь коварный план по моему полному разоблачению перед всей командой?»

«Хм? Разоблачать, в смысле рассказать всем, что ты за мной подглядывал?»

«Да не было этого! Я случайно, один раз! И вообще поскользнулся и задел дверь! Это все ты виноват, что не заперся!»

«У нас в раздевалке кабинки не запираются…»

«УУУ! Достал! До завтра!»

Частые гудки в трубке сообщили Акабе, что Котаро бросил ее, даже не дождавшись ответа. Гитарист лишь пожал плечами и положил трубку со своей стороны. Его муз только что подкинул ему неплохую порцию вдохновения для новой песни.


End file.
